1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally solid state lighting, such as light emitting diode (LED) lighting, and more particularly to a LED luminaire.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs provide several advantages over conventional lighting sources, such as reduced power consumption, higher efficiency, longer life, and enhanced aesthetics. But unlike conventional omnidirectional incandescent, metal halide, sodium, or fluorescent lights, LEDs are directional in nature and require optics specifically configured to optimize the spread of light over a given area in order to meet the light output patterns necessary for many applications, such as under-cabinet lighting.
Under-cabinet lighting is typically added under a cabinet, shelf, or similar surface in order to produce localized lighting on a work surface. Under-cabinet lighting is often added to kitchen and pantry cabinets to provide task lighting on the countertops that is complementary to the general lighting of the room. The underside of cabinets provides an ideal location for task lighting because the light source is near the task and can be easily concealed to avoid glare. Under-cabinet lighting also can reduce shadows cast by the cabinets from the overhead lighting.
As will be disclosed below, the LED under cabinet light fixtures can serve as an efficient alternative to fluorescent and incandescent under cabinet lights that are well known in the prior art. LED under cabinet light fixtures require special optical design to avoid glare, bright spots, and provide enhanced uniformity of illuminance along the length and width of a countertop.